


Flower Field

by Wunderflieger



Series: April Is the Cruellest Month [2]
Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It usually happened when they were alone in Albrecht's study, absorbed in their revisions, and the leafy branches of the pines in the garden were creaking at the wind at the end of April, under the warm Sun, and Friedrich grumbled leafing through the notes that Christoph had generously loaned to him, that, at one point, he raised up his gaze and saw him immersed, brushing his cheek with the pencil, or looking at the tricks of the light on his pure white hand, resting against the sleeve of his beige uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Field

#  ** Flower field **

 

Time by time it was as Albrecht sinked in thoughts of such a deepness, that Friedrich feared that he would not surface again.

It usually happened when they were alone in Albrecht's study, absorbed in their revisions, and the leafy branches of the pines in the garden were creaking at the wind at the end of April, under the warm Sun, and Friedrich grumbled leafing through the notes that Christoph had generously loaned to him, that, at one point, he raised up his gaze and saw him immersed, brushing his cheek with the pencil, or looking at the tricks of the light on his pure white hand, resting against the sleeve of his beige uniform.

Then Friedrich sheltered that hand with his own, waking him up from his listlessness, with the same attachment as always, and with a bright smile asked him: “What are you thinking?”

Albrecht cracked a smile, let him take his own hand, and raised up his face to Friedrich, looking at him with clearness.

“Kiss me, please” he begged.

With shyness Friedrich went gently near his face, leaving the first, insecure kiss on his smoothest skin. Albrecht had shaved that morning, and Friedrich's mouth sensed the inflammation provoked on Albrecht's cheek by the impolite razor, like a coarse plough on a flower field.

Friedrich had grasped his hand with hesitation, moving it towards himself, while Albrecht's eyes were asking for _more_.

He went then near his mouth, rediscovering its sweetness, pressing to him when, finally, Albrecht bowed his head, giving up, lusty he also to devour the other. And Friedrich let himself macerate by that carnivorous flower, thinking that nothing else in the whole world he would have preferred to Albrecht's slender, tender lips, that opened up only for him.


End file.
